


a new start

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: The witchery is nothing like Seunggil has ever seen before, which he supposed he should have expected in his calculations. He's wondering if he should turn around and go back home when Gongju whimpers and her throat glows a faint shade of blue and he steels his resolve.or, Seunggil's dog swallows a fairy for a plot.





	a new start

**Author's Note:**

> happy seungchuchu week, y'all!!! it took me a few tries to get this the way i wanted it but!! please enjoy the beginning of seungchuchu and their magical antics!

The witchery is nothing like Seunggil has ever seen before, which he supposed he should have expected in his calculations. He's wondering if he should turn around and go back home when Gongju whimpers and her throat glows a faint shade of blue and he steels his resolve. 

There are hovering crystal clusters and candles, books shifting and reshelving themselves, and… An awful lot of what seem to be interconnected hamster tunnels? This particular hypothesis is confirmed when a silvery hamster runs across a tunnel just in Seunggil’s eye level. 

Well, okay, then. This witch likes hamsters. At least it's not cats. Seunggil  _ hates _ cats.

“Hello?” he calls as he guides Gongju through the shop and over the hamster tunnels, keeping his focus on the task at hand. 

Or, he was trying to keep his focus on the task at hand when the witch in charge of the shop came out of the back room and struck him deaf, dumb, and stupid. He was shorter than Seunggil, and prettier, with dark gray eyes lined expertly and a full holographic pout. Lipgloss? Probably. To stop himself from being further distracted, he flicked his eyes down to the man’s outfit but found his tan midriff and cut off shorts even more distracting. 

“Hi, can I help you?” The too-pretty witch asks, gently stroking his fingers over a brown hamster on his left shoulder.

Two hamsters for all this piping? Seunggil had expected nothing less than an army of the tiny rodents. 

“Oh, yes. Gongju, my dog here, she swallowed something and it's… _ well _ ,” he gestured to Gongju as the faint blue glow pulsed again and feels his stomach drop at the concern in the witch’s face. “I would take her to a vet but..”

“Yeah, a vet wouldn't know what to do with that.” He climbs over a low lying tunnel and sets the little brown hamster in an opening before squatting down in front of Gongju. “Hello, Gongju, my name’s Phichit. Can I see your throat?” 

Seunggil thinks it's silly that Phichit talks to the animals around him, but Gongju lifts her chin in response to the question so that he can probe curiously at her throat. He talks to Gongju but she never responds to him like that unless there's a treat nearby to count as a bribe. “Do you know what it is?”

“It’s..well it's a sprite.”

“Sprite? Like the soda?” Liquid wouldn't still be stuck or glowing blue, of course, but the other option is ridiculous.. Isn't it?

Well, he  _ is _ in a witchery. He isn't sure why he expected a different answer. 

Phichit shakes his head with a small, amused smile on his glittering lips and starts to massage Gongju’s throat. His nails are painted gold, it compliments his skin tone. Seunggil could never pull gold off. “No, a  _ sprite _ . A small sort of nature spirit. Did you go to a park recently? The city's been having a real problem with them.”

“Can you get it out? Is it still  _ alive _ ?” Seunggil kneels and rubs Gongju’s back, watching as the little blue glow moves up through her throat. It's more than a little unsettling to watch, but he's pleased that Phichit is helping. Even if he doesn't fully comprehend what his dog managed to swallow. 

“Yes and yes. If she's been eating it's because this little guy has been helping her out. Sprites are good with animals but they've got a bad habit of getting swallowed.” Phichit holds his hand out in front of her mouth, smiling encouraging when she starts to cough and a…

Blue ball of light fell out of her mouth and into Phichit’s waiting palm. 

What the  _ fuck _ . “That's..weird.”

“Yeah, sprites are weird.” Phichit agrees, blowing soothingly over the little blue light before bouncing his hand to set it free and turning back to Gongju. “How do you feel, princess? Better?”

Gongju barks and Seunggil genuinely wonders if he can actually speak to animals. “Is she okay now?” He wants her to be, but he wouldn't mind staying in Phichit’s company a little longer. 

Phichit takes a moment to consider the question, a golden brown hamster springing by in a tube around shoulder height before he answers. “Yes, but there might be some residual magic in her system. Don't be surprised if there's faerie dust in her poop. Or if she throws up some glitter.” He's speaking casually, golden nails gently scratching over her glow-less neck. 

“Does that mean her poop will have glitter in it?” He risks the question, but Phichit grins up at him. “Interesting. Good to know, I guess?”

“If you bring her back in a few days I can monitor how she's doing. But she should be totally cool from now on. Not many dogs can swallow a whole faerie and survive.” Seunggil wants to point out that it wasn't a terribly  _ large _ faerie, but he's much too happy that his dog is perfectly alright. 

Besides, he gets to see Phichit again. “And if something happens between now and when I bring her back?”

“ _ Then,”  _ Phichit smiles and summons a golden card with a snap of his fingers, holding it out to Seunggil with a flourish. “You can call me. You can call me whenever you'd like, actually.”

_ You can call me whenever you'd like.  _ Seunggil laughed softly and tucked the card into his pocket. “Then I will. Call you, that is.” God, why was he so  _ embarrassing _ ? He realizes rather belatedly that he only introduced Gongju and coughs a little into his shoulder. “I’m Seunggil, by the way.”

“Phichit. It's nice to meet you, Seunggil.” They shake hands and the blue sprint buzzes around their heads before escaping through the window.

“You too, Phichit.”

Seunggil’s life just got a whole lot more interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> come shout about seungchuchu with me @[phiichiits](https://phiichiits.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
